Pleasant Despair
by Panic.AtFanfiction
Summary: A certain guy invites Mio for a date, Ritsu doesn't really supports the idea. A bit of "OoC"ness.
1. The beginning

**Nobody reads this part here lol. Just to explain, (I guess) it'll be a short fanfiction. If I get some reviews about it, I will be more inspired to continue : Also, if you notice my english sucks, I am from Brazil and I speak portuguese, english is not a language people actually learn here, we do have english classes, but nobody gives a fuck to it. I was the only exception :D and even like this my english is still poor. Meh, thank you if you read this short explanation until now xD I never read it in any fanfiction so I take myself as an asshole(?), or am I not the only one who is not reading? huehue.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

Mio's POV

He invited me to a dinner. That guy I barely know just invited me to a dinner. He is kinda picking too much on me... Ritsu told me that earlier, he should leave me alone. I want to give it a try, since he wants to go on a date with me so much. In that letter there was written that the date would happen at saturday night at a certain club, and that he will wait for me there. Should I go?

I decided to go since some minutes of thinking, it won't take a part of me anyways. It's just a date, it won't kill me. Ritsu didn't agree with it, of course she didn't. She always react jealous on me everytime we touch on boys topics, she simply rejects to talk about it or change the topic. A person I like to talk about such stuff is Mugi, she always has good advices. Ritsu is my best friend, but she is too possessive to me.

I could even write a song about this date later, if everything goes well.

What the heck am I thinking, it's just a date, what else can happen instead of just talking, eating... I don't want to think this guy will kiss me or anything. Too early for that, really. I never kissed someone before and I want to keep it to a person I really like and know for a while.

Ritsu's short POV

Seriously, why is she going to do this? Mio just decided to go on this fucking date. What can I do to stop that? Killing this fucking idiot guy? How can he dare getting close to her?... I feel like I have to puke. Mio having a boyfriend is one of the worst things I can ever imagine to happen... I have to do something about this.

Mio's POV

The day arrived and I am damn ready. I was looking forward to it. Kouchi and I have talked to each other these last days, he seems to be a nice person. But I am still blockeda about being in love right now. He could be just a friend for me in the moment, let's see what will happen after this so long waited date.

I was getting ready until I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said.

The door was opened and it was Ritsu. She was looking down as if something really bad happened, hiding her hands in the pockets from her pullover.

"Hey, Ritsu. What is it?" I asked.

She sat on my bed, avoiding looking at my face.

"Can you please not go to this date, please?"


	2. All mine

**Slyly-95: I feel happy you read the story and also this part here xD It's interesting that you read these parts, I am always too lazy to read it hah. Thank you anyways :D**

**Erika-The-Unicorn: I am going to continue the fic. I won't have really exact dates to post it, but I expect on not taking too long. Thank you :p**

**Continuing the story**

"What is that supposed to mean? And you asked please twice."

She stood up and came closer to me.

"I just... Don't want that you pass through this door today. Stay here... And I can say please much more times if you want." She was saying centimeters away from me.

I am speechless.

"Wait, are you forcing me not to go on a date with a friend?" I asked her while putting my hands on my waist. "Are you jealous of my or something like that?"

She was silent. Am I being too harsh? What the hell... She wants me to be single forever? I heard her sobbing.

"Ritsu I-"

"You will never understand...You barely know this guy, Mio... I am worried that some random shit happens to you. You are too precious to me, you know? I just... care too much about you, I know... I bet if it was about me, you wouldn't even care..." She said kinda crying.

"Hey hey hey, no! What is this for a drama, Ritsu? You are not this type of person! I will go out with who I want and when I want. I am not your doll. I am thankful you worry about me, but I gotta go now."

What is this? Is she trying to manipulate me or what? This is not going to happen, really. I just think I went too hard on her. She must hate me now.. But I will let nobody do that on me. Life must go on.

I left the room and Ritsu. She didn't follow me.

Ritsu's POV

My heart just broke down on pieces. I never thought she could be so heartless like that... I don't feel like walking away right now. I will just stay here for the rest of the night... She must hate me now. I am probably being too possessive on her. But nobody will ever understand my feelings. I know she is not my doll...

I sat on the bed again, with all of my strength gone. Love hurts. And I just notice she forgot her purse here... Should I follow her and give it to her?

Mio's POV

Dammit, I forgot my purse. I am not coming back now, also, I am already in the taxi. Kouchi is probably already waiting for me. It'll be a shame, but I'll ask him to pay everything for me and I pay him back later. I'll explain everything to him.

I saw him in front of the club waiting for me, I went out of the taxi, Kouchi instantly paid the taxi driver. I smiled.

It was more a Restaurant than a club. There was loud electro-house music and a lot of people dancing, and separately a lot of people sitting having some food. I prefered to eat something, I was kinda hungry.

"Hey there." He said smiling.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"Let's take a sit." He grabbed my hand and took me to the restaurant. I blushed a bit about it.

This is the first time a boy grab my hand. Seems that his hand is kinda sweating? Is he nervous or something?

Ritsu's POV

Meh, I will bring her the damn purse.. I am so weak. But I also want to know if everything is okay, everyday you see in the news girls being raped and stuff.. I would die if something like that would happen to Mio, really..

I get the purse, pass through the door and went until the kitchen, where Mio's mother is drying some dishes she just washed.

"Oh Ricchan, you are still here? Mio went to the club a half hour ago already." Mio's mother said.

"Ah.. Yes. She forgot her purse. I wanted to know which club she went to, do you know?"

"Mio forgetting things? That's not like her... She went to the only club that is close to here. I don't remember right now the name of the club, but it's a real known club. You must know." She said while drying the dishes.

"Yeah. I know this club. I am going there to give the purse. Thank you."

Mio's POV

We asked for some snacks that came right way and some drinks. He had some alcohol drink I don't know the name and I just got a coke. Seriously... I don't want that he gets drunk.

"Do you want?" He offered me a bit of his drink.

"Huuh... I never had alcohol. I will stay with my coke." I said eating some of the snacks.

The music seemed to get louder.

After we finished the snack, I noticed he was staring at the dancing part of the club.

"Wanna dance with me?" He stood up.

"S-sure, why not." I said feeling a bit unconfortable.

The fight I had with Ritsu was making me feel a bit bad for the moment.

"What's wrong? Why such a sad face?" He got a bit closer and asked me.

I don't want to say what's wrong, I will just plot something.

"Nah, I am just feeling a bit down about something earlier, I am not really in the mood for telling anyone about this right now." I said smirking.

"Okay then. Let's try to cheer your mood a bit." He got my hand again and suddenly we were already in the middle of the people dancing.

The music was louder and louder, I was starting to feel really unconfortable. Why Ritsu had to do that... She fucked up with my mood. I want to have some fun but... Seems that I won't really have fun right now. I had a fight with my best friend. She started bitching around that I barely know Kouchi-kun. For these last days I talked to him, he seemed to be a cool guy. Okay, I just know him about not even 3 weeks. She can maybe be right but, I never in my life went out with a guy, much less alone with a guy and until now, things are good between us. I still just want to be friends with him. It's her fault I am like this, I won't let her do that. She is not my mother.

"Are you feeling better here in the middle?" He asked dancing.

I smiled a bit.

"Yeah kinda..." I said looking down. Something was really missing here with me.

"Hm.. I have no idea what would cheer you up then..." He said with a sad face. "I mean, I don't know you so much yet and I can see you are not an alcohol fan. When I am feeling down, the first thing I do is trying to talk to a friend about it. But if it doesn't works, I go directly to alcohol. It makes me feel better completely."

"B-but are you feeling sad right now too?" I asked with a shy voice.

"N-no. I drink alcohol also when I want to have some fun." He says passing his hands on the back of his head.

What should I do now? Should I try a bit? I guess he is saying the true, since a lot of people I know like to go to party clubs to drink and all of them have a lot of fun. I have to give it a try, I never did it, I will have to do someday anyways. Even more now that Ritsu pissed me kinda off... I am going to do it.

"I... c-can give it a try. I never did this in my life. I hope I don't regret it..." I say looking away.

"Alright, I will bring us some drinks, stay there." He says smiling.

I would like to follow him, but he told me to wait. I am feeling kinda lonely here.

Ritsu's POV

Meh, I don't have money for a taxi right now, and the next bus will pass just in 3 hours. I am going by foot. I hope Mio is okay.

Mio's POV

Some minutes later...

Kouchi arrives with the drinks.

"This is for begginers, trust me, it won't make you THAT drunk if you drink 2 or 3 cups. But try and see if you like. You probably won't, but just keep in mind the effects that will come later." He says giving me the drink. "That's a vodka lemonade."

The smell is strong, makes me have the urge to run and puke. I look with a disgusted face at Kouchi.

"Hey, try it. You won't regret it." He says laughing.

I drink the first alcoholic drink of my life and guess what. I spit it out.

"Mio, you have to drink it without feeling the flavor. Just swallow without smelling or feeling the taste. That's how you drink and get drunk faster!" He says.

"It tastes horrible!" I say coughing.

"I know, you are a newbie in this, it tastes for everybody like this for the first time, but then you get used fast. Try once more." He says putting his arms on my back massaging it.

I do it again and do it really well. It went through my throat like water. The drink made all my insides hot, principally my throat. What the hell.

"That was a good one, Mio! You are doing it well!" He says happily. "There is still some vodka there in your cup, by the way." He says laughing.

After a half hour drinking nonstop, I start feeling dizzy and sleepy. The effects were coming. I was laughing my shit out about idiot stuff, my face was red and Kouchi also seemed to be a bit drunk. I would say I am tipsy right now.

Ritsu's POV

Half an hour walking, finally I arrived. This shit is full, how am I supposed to find her here.

I get in and start searching for a tall black haired girl with a white dress. The music is so loud, dammit, I hate these kind of places. People killing themselves with alcohol, drugs... Seriously, I will just give this purse and get the hell out of here.

Ah, I just realized now it's all dark inside here... It will be even more difficult right now. I am thirsty, I need a coke or something. I can try to find them there in the bar, I hope they are there.

End of the Point of Views.

Ritsu went to the bar quickly and asked for a coke. She sat there and started looking around. She could see the club better now. Too much people still. And Mio and Kouchi wasn't there.

Some minutes passed, Ritsu was almost giving up and going home. Until she hears a guy by her side.

"Hey, can you give me 2 more cups of that vodka lemonade, please?" The guy said with a real drunk voice, looked like he was already all fucked up with alcohol. He was smelling like vodka and almost falling. But also, this guy had a familiar voice.

Ritsu gave him a side eye for not looking too suspicious and notice it was Kouchi. What a... good luck? Well, she found him, Mio was probably close. Ritsu takes off her headband for getting a different look.

'What the hell is this idiot thinking? He is making Mio get drunk? I am not letting this happen.' Ritsu thinks.

She follows him quietly, but he doesn't even cares right now, he is too drunk to notice anything.

'I knew some shit would happen. Most of the boys nowdays are assholes and just want to fuck. I hate this. He is not going to fuck with Mio. Never.'

Ritsu stops when she sees Mio. She was dancing like a drunk shit, it was terrible for Ritsu seeing that.

'How could she fall into something like that... How could she be so stupid...'

Kouchi gives her the cup and laugh with her.

"You are the best, Kouchi. I knew you was a good guy!" Mio says out loud. Even Ritsu was able to hear that.

Her heart just kinda broke even more than before. It was worse, really worse... Looks like her heart got broken, kicked, punched, and sent directly to hell. Ritsu almost cried listening to such words.

'I guess I will just leave...' She thinks looking down with tears on her eyes. She looks at them once more before going and see something more than worse. Both were hugging and Kouchi was passing his hands on Mio's private parts.

Mio wasn't that drunk not to notice that, she pushes him away.

"Hey, it's alright. It's just me, you'll be fine." He says hugging her again.

"N-no, hey, not that... Stop Kouchi." She says trying to get out of his arms.

'Okay, that is too much now.'

Ritsu walks there and get Kouchi by the collar of his shirt. Ritsu put him down with all her strenght and start punching him on the face. Mio looked that but didn't recognize Ritsu. She was really drunk and started laughing at it.

Kouchi was too drunk to retaliate. His nose was already bleeding. Ritsu starts suffocating him.

"Never mess up with her again, did you hear, you dumb shit?" Ritsu get close to his ear to ask that and stop suffocating him. He doesn't replies. "Did you fucking hear me?"

Ritsu stands up and kicks Kouchi's belly.

"You motherfucker!" Ritsu yells giving the last kick on him on the best place she could ever hit. His balls.

He was left there when Ritsu got Mio's hand and tried to bring her out of the club. It was kinda difficult, Mio was almost falling all the time. Ritsu got her and put her arm on her shoulder. When they was out of the club, Ritsu tried to find some money on Mio's purse for a taxi for both.

'I am going to take her to my house... her mother won't be really happy seeing her like this.'

20 minutes later...

They arrive. Ritsu pays the taxi and try to get Mio in a bride style.

'She is too heavy for me...' Ritsu thinks with a drop of sweat on her head.

Ritsu make it until at least the door of her house. She put the right arm form Mio on her shoulder for her to carry her better. Ritsu's mother see that and make a shocked face.

"What the hell happened, Ritsu?" She asks getting closer.

"Hi mother, well, Mio decided to go out with a jerk and it all ended up like this. Please don't tell her mother she was ever drunk, seriously, it was the guy's fault she did it, he forced her to drink." Ritsu says while taking Mio to her room.

"Fine but explain to me better what happened..." Ritsu's mother was asking a lot about what happened. Ritsu was lying sometimes to her mother and creating excuses. She was doing her best not to make Mio get in trouble. Mio's mother went away after asking all of that questions.

Mio was laying down at Ritsu's bed.

'I hope she doesn't pukes all over my bed...Seriously, what the fuck is she thinking... She is turning to be an idiot like all the other teenagers.' Ritsu put Mio on a couch by the bed's side and makes her bed for both of them to sleep on there. It was a sofa-bed, so she could make it get bigger. Ritsu searches for some pajamas for Mio, she finds some, which are a bit small for Mio, but it was the biggest she had. She takes her clothes off and put that ones on her, she was so drunk that didn't even notice what Ritsu was doing on her.

'She could easily get raped in this situation...'

Ritsu remembers of getting Mio's phone to text her mother she was going to sleep over at Ritsu's house.

"_Mother, I am going to sleep over at Ritsu's house today. I will stay longer here in the club and I don't want to disturb you by getting home too late."_

Sent.

She put Mio back on the bed and turn off the lights. And yes they are going to sleep together.

The light of the moon was making the room get really bright, making Ritsu have a good vision of Mio. The tight clothes on her made she look even more hot that she already is. Ritsu was almost drooling on that view. Mio's breasts were pressed hardly together, making they look even bigger. Mio was beautiful in anyway. Since Ritsu was small, she had feels for Mio, but she was never brave enough to tell her feelings, she was always hiding it on the fear of that Mio would hate her or cut the friendship between them. Ritsu continued looking at Mio for a long time, time seemed to pass faster when she had such a fucking hot girl by her side. Mio suddenly change her position on the bed, making now her butt appear.

'Such a nice ass she has... I wish so much I could touch it...'

Ritsu was a weak person about love, she can't really control herself about her emotions. She is always overreacting when it was about it. Being too jealous, too much in love, too much feels... She wanted Mio all for herself.

'Anybody falls in love with her easy as fuck... She is so hot... The future person she will be with will be the most lucky person on the whole universe, I hope this person gives her attention and the love she needs... I know I won't be this person... Of course I would rather thinking positive about it, but the problem is that Mio is a real straight girl, and I know that by how she is, the stuff she likes and meh... I have no chance...'

Ritsu passes her hands on Mio's face, taking out some hair that was hiding her damn cute face.

'Her lips seems to be so soft... Who will take that first kiss of her huh... This is so precious... I hope she won't misuse it.'

Ritsu ends up being too close to Mio, she had her hand through Mio's hair on the back of her head. She was only a few centimeters away from Mio's mouth.

'I can't do this... I would like her to be conscious if I would ever do that... But... A small kiss won't take a part of her, huh?... What the hell am I thinking... No way I will do this.'

Ritsu pass her fingers on Mio's soft lips.

'It hurts.. Deep inside. Why can't I have it all only for me? Why is life so unfair? I feel like a little homeless puppy. What hurts even more is that I will see her using these beautiful lips for other people...'

She closes her eyes and end up touching her forehead on Mio's forehead. They were also touching their noses. Tears roll down her cheeks when she opens her eyes. Best view she ever had of Mio. She could feel Mio's breath, hear her heartbeat and her own heartbeat that was beating really fast and loud. It was too much feels for her, more and more tears were running through her face.

'I just realized this is the first and last time I am doing this with her. This won't happen again...'

She was about to turn around when Mio held shoulders. Ritsu turns to her with eyes red of crying and sniffes. Mio had that drunk smile.

"Hug me, Ritsu." She says closing her eyes again. "And don't cry."

Ritsu feels a bit better.

"S-sure." She doesn't thinks twice. She wraps her arms around Mio, that buries her head on Ritsu's chest.

That was going to be a long night for Ritsu. In the end she fell asleep faster than she thought. Both slept real confortably.

"I love you, Mio." Was Ritsu's last words before sleeping. Mio probably didn't listen, since she was really drunk.

'She will probably forget most of the things tomorrow.'

**I am sorry for the errors in this one and also in the one before. I hope you understood at least a great part of it. Tell me about any error I commit, it will be good for me to learn the language even better. I also hope this story is not too cliché to you, I hate being cliché xD Tell me also what you think about the story. If there are some stupid errors, that can also be because I am writing this mostly late in the night. See ya!**


	3. Don't let it break your heart

**Hallu people. I didn't expect that my english suck that much. Well, explaining again that I never had any course of english or something and that here where I live english is really poor, barely 1% of the people here speak english fluently. I get kinda nervous writing fanfictions also and commit some stupid errors sometimes, and just notice them after I already submitted it. I will try to get better for my readers and I am sorry for the story being so obvious and having so much errors. I promise the next one will be better. I also wanted to explain something about the last chapter: The fight was really short, no security guard would try to separate it and wouldn't even reach the fight in such short time, actually I was getting mostly inspired in a fight that happened in my school some days ago. **

**VinnyValient: My grammar on english is very poor because I am mostly just talking to people who also are not speaking fluently the language, so, I am really sorry for the people that speaks english fluently, but please don't curse me on the reviews xD *sits on the corner***

**Erika-The-Unicorn: I was never paying so much attention to english classes, I'm suffering right now and it's all my fault. Damn english, dude. Can you please give me an example of a sentence I used the "was" and "were" wrong? Thank you for wanting more of the story tho *jumps of joy*.**

**Slyly-95: Yeah, Ritsu is getting too OOC, I always sucked on doing this. But well, let's say Ritsu is a damn jealous bitch that wants Mio only for herself xD I was already a damn jealous person and I talk by experience. *stays in the corner***

**Thelittleotome: Aw, brasileiros no fanfiction são tão asldkjals~jdasd Valeu por acompanhar**

_**I took a time to post it because I was being busy these days and also I had a small lack of ideas.**_

**Continuing the story**

* * *

Mio opens her eyes.

'What the heck' She got startled by noticing she was in Ritsu's room. She moved herself and also noticed Ritsu's arms were around her. She feels her cheeks burning and the butterflies in the stomach.

'W-...what happened yesterday...?' She also notice she is wearing different clothes.

The flashback of the alcohol and Kouchi touching her came back to her mind. Although she doesn't remembers much what happened after the fight Ritsu had with him.

She passes her hands on her eyes to wipe away the sleep she still have. Ritsu was hugging her tight, so she moved a bit away from Ritsu's arms, it was already getting embarrassing. She stood up and saw her clothes folded with Ritsu's clothes.

'Did we just... do something dirty yesterday? I can't really remember.' She tried her best to remember something, but she didn't. She was having a annoying hangover, she also wanted to drink water really badly, her mouth was dry.

Ritsu changed her position in the bed and was now sleeping with her belly down. When Mio started changing her clothes, she heard her phone vibrating.

'Oh shit.' A message from her mother. 'I don't remember of telling her I was going to sleep over.'

She then sees the message Ritsu sent before. 'Oh, she told my mother.'

The next message was from her mother. "_Okay, but make sure of being here for the lunch._" She looked at the time, it was still just 9:30 in the morning.

'I am thankful Ritsu did all of this to me. She needs some apologizes.' She looks at Ritsu, who was already with her eyes opened, looking at her. Mio blushes stronger now, since she was wearing only bra and panties.

"W-what are you looking at, you idiot?!" Mio says in a shy and loud voice.

Ritsu smiles and turns her head to the other side of the room, but not changing the position from before. "Good morning for you too. I just noticed there is a spider on your back."

Mio's expression goes blank.

"I am just kidding." Ritsu says.

Mio frowns and put on her clothes fast.

The room was shinning bright because of the sun, making everything beautiful. Mio finish putting her clothes on.

"I look totally stupid wearing this dress right now." She says looking in the mirror.

Ritsu turns her head back and looks at Mio. "You don't look stupid for me."

Mio blushes once again. "I... I have a question."

Ritsu sat on the bed and stretched her arms. "Say it."

"Hum... Did something happened between us yesterday?" She says in a low voice and looking away.

"Of course, you were so drunk that we found out the way how I could make you pregnant." She said while doing an "are you serious" face.

"I am serious!" She said after smacking Ritsu's head, who starts complaining of pain.

"Of course not! How could something happen between us..." She said with a kind of bored face and looked down.

'What's with this face and way of speaking...'

"Y-You know... Stuff can happen and... Well, nevermind. I wanted to thank you for... everything you did for me yesterday and also apologize for all of the trouble and for acting asshole at you." Mio said looking down and doing something with her foot.

"Ah, Mio-chan...You don't need to thank me. I just did what I had to do. Also, you don't need to apologize, I was also wrong in being so selfish at you. You are not mine or anything like that..." Ritsu said kinda blushing.

Mio also blushed after listening to the last part.

"I am your best friend, I guess it's normal being kinda jealous when someone gets closer to me like ... that..." Mio remembers of what Kouchi did with her last night and her face gets completely red. "I mean, I also feel jealous when I notice someone gets closer to you, sometimes..."

"Like you felt when you thought I had a boyfriend?" Ritsu teased her. "Twice?"

"T-that's completely different! I was like that because you was hiding stuff from me!" Mio says in a shy way.

"Hah, yeah yeah." Ritsu says laughing, she also stands up.

"W-what? What else should I have felt? You would probably also feel bad if I would just start going out earlier from the clubroom like that without telling anything to you and then avoid talking about it, making it sound suspicious." She said in a sad voice.

"What if I would really be dating someone?" Ritsu said getting closer to Mio.

"I... I would get really sad about it." She said going a bit back.

"Sad? Just because I would be hiding it from you?" She says turning on the radio.

"Yes, wouldn't you?" She says.

Ritsu goes to the window and rests her arms on it, while looking at the people in the streets. She sighed and started to talk.

"My heart would just break like it did last night." Ritsu says with a sad face.

'This is so not her..' Mio covers her mouth to hide a laugh, but Ritsu notices it.

"Hey! I am sorry if that sounded cheesy but... I can't help it anymore..." Ritsu says in a low voice.

"I... broke your heart? Just because that guy invited me to go out on a date?" Mio said almost laughing again.

Ritsu didn't know what to say now.

"Ritsu..." Mio was by Ritsu's side.

Ritsu said then in a mad voice with tears in her eyes. "It's not just because that idiot invited you for a date. I told you he is not a good person, but you didn't believe me." Ritsu said in a mad voice with tears in her eyes. She was now facing Mio.

"I do believe you, but..."

"No! Now it's too late to say that. I tried to prevent that guy from getting close in a bad way to you." Ritsu made a stop to catch some air and continued: "You are a beautiful girl, there are a fucking lot of guys outside that would make the same thing, just to do dirty stuff with your body for their own pleasure. Boys are animals, Mio."

Mio wanted to say something, but she knew Ritsu was right.

"_and your body only belongs to me..._" She mumbled.

Mio didn't know what Ritsu said in the end, but overheard the words 'your body'.

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing, I am just talking to myself." Ritsu blushed.

"Are you blushing?" Mio asks getting a bit closer.

Ritsu gets embarrassed.

"N-No! Hey, don't try to change the topic!" Ritsu says pointing at her face.

Mio goes a step away. "Why are you so jealous of me, Ritsu?"

Ritsu took a deep breath and returned her body to the window.

"Seriously, I am friends with you since we was little pricks, I know everything about you. I know you so fucking much that I feel really mad if a random idiot gets close to you wanting more than he should want..." Ritsu says while crossing her arms, blushing and looking a bit mad.

Mio smiles because she just noticed Jealous Ritsu was striking again."You have been acting strange since some time ago, Ritsu..." Mio says while getting closer again.

"I did? W-well, you too... I maybe changed because you also did... You are not the same girl from some time ago also, Mio."

"Maybe we are growing up?" She says in a ironic voice.

Ritsu walks away, she was annoyed.

"So... growing up for you means that you should find a boyfriend and change your personality completely?"

"What? I didn't say that." Mio says following her.

"But that's what it looks like." Ritsu turns to her suddenly, making both being really close to each other, but Mio didn't really care at all. Ritsu startled.

"Can I ask you something?" Mio says while looking at Ritsu deep in her eyes.

"S-sure..." Ritsu replies nervously.

Since Mio was taller than Ritsu, she was looking down at her. Mio had a neutral face, while Ritsu seemed to be really nervous. "Why are you acting so strange lately at me? You seem to be avoiding me sometimes, even when you are being kinda too jealous most of the time. I wonder why you avoid eye contact with me or even getting too much close, like we are now."

"I also wonder what is the problem with me, but maybe I am really growing up..." Ritsu avoided eye contact with Mio again.

"Dammit, look at me." Mio grabs Ritsu's cheeks with both hands, making she look at her again. "I am here to hear your problems.. Tell me what's wrong and stop hiding it." She let her hands go of Ritsu's face.

"It's embarrassing, you idiot!" Ritsu says in a shy voice and looking away.

"Why? You never had such problem! You always told me what was in your head, why are you hiding it from me now?"

Ritsu was really embarrassed in that moment, they were too close.

"Can't you just let it be?" Ritsu pushes Mio away.

"Can't you see? Our frienship is going down more and more, and you are doing nothing about it! I can't let this pass, Ritsu. I know I am involved in this problem, and I want to solve it with you."

"Isn't it obvious, Mio? Do I have to draw it on my forehead for you to have a clear view of it? At least you know you are involved in this. Seriously, it's so obvious that I will let you find it out by yourself. Now please... I need some time alone, after all that happened yesterday, I need some time to think about what I have to do with my life. I believe you understand what I mean. It hurts to say that but, bye... Go home, for now." Ritsu said almost having tears in her eyes.

Mio was shocked.

'It must be something really serious...' Mio thought to herself.

"S-sure... I am not bothering you with that anymore for today. I will try to find this out by myself, I don't have a real clue of what is going on... But I will do my best to know the situation better. I am sorry for being that slow... I am leaving now."

Ritsu watches Mio by her window while she dispirited goes home.

'This will be more difficult than I thought...' Ritsu thinks to herself.

* * *

***I corrected some errors in the chapter!***


	4. Pain

**Slyly-95: Thank you for the correction! I really needed that. I already fixed it there (: And that line was an idea from my girlfriend xD**

**Thelittleotome: Realmente não me importo de você escrever em português hehe :3 Faz tempo que você não fala nossa língua? o-O Por que?**

**Well, I got a little bit more inspired these days with the fanfiction! Thank you for the reviews, people! I was writing this chapter in some boring classes from school. I am looking a bit more for errors in the fanfiction, but I can't help it, I will always commit an error. Sorry about that.**

**Warning! Very aggressive violence ahead. (I don't know if I said that right.)**

* * *

'What is her problem...' Mio thought as she arrived the school.

The air today was really heavy. Ritsu tried her best to avoid the bassist, the day before was too embarrassing for her. Also, she needed time to think on what to do with the situation. She wished it were all just a bad dream and nothing had changed between them and that Kouchi had never appeared in their lives.

Mio decided to talk to Mugi to have some advices. She is a perfect person for such topic.

They had a break, the drummer and the main guitarrist decided to walk around the school. Perfect time for Mio to talk to Mugi.

~ Clubroom ~

"What's up, Mio-chan?" The blonde one asks with that perfect smile she has.

"T-There is something... I need to know what to do." She said.

"What is it about?" Mugi was already interested.

"Ritsu." She says with a thick voice and blushing.

"Oh." Mugi had already imagined that it was about that. After all, she noticed how Ritsu was acting these last days everytime she saw or was close to Mio.

* * *

Ritsu and Yui were walking around, both were laughing around and having fun. The break they had was something like a free last class. Azusa still had classes.

'Where is Mio and Mugi?' She thought to herself. It was unusual from them to be away for such a long time.

"Ricchan, I wanted to go buy some sweets today, but Azu-nyan will be busy and Ui too, can you go with me? I don't want to go alone." - Yui says.

"Sure, I don't think I have something important to do today."

* * *

After Mio explained the situation, Mugi got to a conclusion. She knew exactly what was going on. She was reading a lot of novels and yuri mangas, but even a blind person could understand the situation, and seemed like raven haired was acting stupid on purpous, for Mugi.

"I would say she has feelings for you...?" The keyboardist strangled. "I just think it's kind of obvious." She said smiling.

Mio didn't get it at first.

"Feelings for me? Ritsu? What do you mean exactly?" She asks confused.

"She likes you more than a friend or anything like that. She loves you, Mio-chan." Mugi holds the bassist's hand.

"B-But we are girls... And she likes me in 'that' way?" Mio was shoked.

'T-this can't be happening... how am I even supposed to look in her eyes now...'

"Love is complicated. You shouldn't take it as a bad thing. I know Ricchan and I am sure she wouldn't do anything without your permission. You know her even better than me. She would protect you from every bad thing and bad guy who wants to get close to you in a bad way. If you don't like her in 'that' way back, you should talk to her about it and explain yourself, I bet she will understand it." The keyboardist makes a pause. "Althought Ritsu is really pretty, more like handsome I would say... She is interesting, funny, I guess there are people who would really like to be in your place, Mio-chan." The blonde says that with a bit of blush in her face.

The black haired feels strange when the keyboardist says the last lines. 'Eh? M-Mugi has feelings for Ritsu...? I have this strange feeling inside by knowing this.' Mio looks away with a neutral face.

"I am really confused... I never thought about such a thing before..." Mio said laying her head on the table.

"You have time to think about it, Mio-chan. It must be kind of weird sinc eyou two are best friends since so long time."

'Just with the thinking of kissing her makes me want to hide myself somewhere.' Mio's heart was beating fast.

"Can I ask you something? You don't need to answer if you don't want." Mugy says.

"Sure, say it." The black haired says now looking at the blue eyed girl.

"Have you even kissed before?"

The bassist blinks a few times. 'Why is she asking me this...?'

"O-Of course not! The closest I got from this was having a date with Kouchi... But I am sure I didn't kiss him." The grey eyed replies looking away again.

Mugi raises one eyebrow. "What do you mean with 'I am sure'?" She was confused, Mio haven't told her about what happened that night.

* * *

The bell rings meaning the classes were over for today. "Let's go to the clubroom." The amber eyed said.

When they arrive close to the door, Ritsu notices that Mugi and Mio were inside there. 'There they are. They must be a long time there, huh?'

The guitarrist was about to get inside when the drummer held her arm. "Wait Yui, I want to hear what they are talking about." She says in a low voice to the brown haired.

Yui blinks. "Ehh? Doing this is not really cool, Ricchan!" Yui says in a sad voice.

"It includes me, so I guess I have the right to know." Ritsu said while putting hear ear against the door. She heard they talking about saturday night. 'Shit, they was probably talking about sunday too. Mugi is a pro for advices, Mio probably ran to her.'

Azusa arrives there. "What are you two doing here?" She asks in a louder voice.

'Dammit...' Ritsu thinks shortly.

"Azu-nyan!" Yui says while hugging the twin-tailed girl. 'They probably already noticed we are here. No sense in staying here now.' The drummer thinks to herself while opening the door. She felt her body sweating when she saw the bassist. Her heard started beating faster. 'What if she already figured out my feelings for her...?'

The room was quiet. Mugi suddenly breaks that annoying silence. "I'll make the tea." She says getting the stuff.

Mio was still shocked. She looked at Ritsu, which was avoiding eye contact with her. The brunette had a neutral face. 'What should I do...' The raven haired thought.

Time passed and the time to leave was already there. "Can we train tomorrow? We didn't train these last days..." Azusa asked.

"You are right." Mio said. "Let's try doing it tomorrow,then."

Everybody stands up. Mio and Ritsu haven't talk to each other this whole time. 'Oh... We'll have to go home together now. I never wanted so much to go home alone. I have no idea of what to talk about with her.' The dummer thought. Mio had the same thinking. Ritsu was thinking in what excuse she should give to them to go through another way home. 'Oh... that's right.'

"Uh..." She soft-spoken.

They all looked at her. "What is it, Ricchan?" The main guitarrist asked her.

"Are we two not going to the city?" The drummer asked.

"Oh! I totally forgot!" Yui replied.

They were already in the front of the school.

"Girls, I need to go to my grandmother's house, so I am going through another way. Bye, see you tomorrow." Azusa says while leaving.

"Byebye!" All of them said in unison and waving hands.

Mugy then looked at Ritsu and Yui. "Can I join you two? I wanted to go to the city to do some shopping. " The blonde asks.

"Of course, Mugi-chan!" Yui says. Mio felt kinda lonely in that moment.

"Do you want to come too, Mio-chan?" The air-headed asked.

Mio was deciding if she should go or not. 'It's not cool to go home alone, since I am used to go with Ritsu...'

"Should I?" Mio says with a thick voice while looking down.

Mugi takes her hand. "Come too, Mio-chan."

She decides to go.

The day went very well, they bought sweets, went to a music store and went in the final of the day to eat at a coffee shop. It was around 7pm when they all decided to leave the place after 4 capuccinos and some of the sweets Yui bought. The twilight was colorful and brought smiles upon their faces. Mio noticed Ritsu was staring at her the whole afternoon, the brunette was sometimes even spacing out while looking at the bassist, who was feeling unconfortable when that happened. It was strange for Mio, 1 week ago they were normal best friends, sleeping over at each other's houses, changing their clothes together normally when one of them could see them naked, normal friends stuff. They are friends since kindergarten, and "Love" was never turning to be a topic for them.

It was time for all of them to go home, and this time, Mio and Ritsu were going home alone, as they do everyday, but today it would be different.

"I had a real good time today with you guys! See you tomorrow." Mugi said smiling.

"Me too!" Yui said in a silvery voice.

"Byebye!" The guitarrist and the keyboardist said to the bassist and the drummer.

The last ones waved their hands to the two girls, who had already disappeared in the middle of the people.

"The city is full today, huh?" Mio said.

"There is this live music festival close here, it's free. Do you want to see it a bit?" Ritsu asked looking at that grey eyes from the girl who she likes. The girl hesitated for a moment with the question.

"S-Sure. I just need to tell my mother I will be away a bit more." Mio said blushing.

* * *

They arrive in the festival. It was full of people, some band was playing a random song. Both girls felt home with all of the music mood. Mio smiled when she noticed they were playing a song she likes.

"Ritsu Ritsu! Look at these expensive instruments they have!" Mio was getting excited with everything.

Ritsu was happy seeing her friend jumping around. 'I guess we will stay here for a while.' The drummer thinks.

Some time passed and it was already the third band.

"Mio, do you want to drink something?" The brunette asks the raven haired.

"Yes, I am thirsty." She replied.

Mio was already sweating after some songs she liked. Ritsu wasn't sweating so much, she was just staring at her friend the whole time. 'I bet she didn't even notice when I was looking at her for a while.'

Mio was concentrated on the band while Ritsu was buying water for them. That's when someone called her.

"Mio? Hey!" Someone said. The black haired looked behind and saw Kouchi with some friends. "What are you doing here alone?" Kouchi had a big mark on his face. He had in his right side of the face a blue eye and in the other side a wound.

"Ah... Hey... I am not actually alone, there is a friend with me." She says feeling a bit of fear for being alone in that moment.

"Well, your friend just left you behind huh? I will do some company to you. See you later, guys."

His friends went away. Mio was still a bit insecure. 'Where is Ritsu..? Will she be back soon?' She was looking around.

Ritsu got two bottles of water for both. Ritsu was feeling fine after a strange day. At least the final of the day was compensating the rest.

She was already arriving at the place that Mio was when she saw a guy by the bassist's side. She then noticed it was Kouchi. 'What is this asshole doing here.'

"Look, I am sorry about that night, we were drunk and I couldn't control myself, I promise that what happened there will never repeat again. I really wish I could go out with you once again to try to show you who I really am. I really like you." He said holding both of her hands.

Mio was blushing. But she knew she couldn't trust him. Ritsu was looking in just some meters away from them.

"Sorry but... I don't want anymore..." Mio said moving her hands away.

"Why?" He asked getting closer.

"I... I-I am in love with someone else, okay?" She said as an excuse.

"Can I know who is this person?"

"Why do you want to know? It's none of your business..." She said blushing.

"Because it seems to be just an excuse. Until last weekend, you didn't seem to love someone, but now you just do, suddenly." He says getting even more closer.

That was the time Ritsu arrived and pushed him away. "Don't you feel ashamed of what you did? You are a fucking pig." She said pointing at him. "Don't you feel bad for these wounds you have on your face, all left by a girl?"

"You! It was you! You are a fucking bitch." Kouchi had anger in his eyes. Looked like he was just about to kick Ritsu's ass.

"Guys, stop fighting. And Kouchi, I told you already. I don't want anymore, so please, leave me alone." Mio said getting between the two.

Kouchi and Ritsu were silent for a moment.

"This is not over..." He said and then went away.

Ritsu rolled her eyes.

"Here is your water." The amber eyed gave the water to the bassist. "Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah... Let's go." The black haired said while opening the bottle of water.

* * *

They were in the middle of the way. Both were talking about something trivial when Ritsu heard something behind them. She felt they were being followed since the they went out of the festival. "Let's go a bit more quick." She said with a worried voice. They started walking a bit faster. The streets were darker in this part of the city. 'We should have taken the longer way...' She thought to herself. Mio was also afraid that a murder or a robber was following both of them. Their hearts were beating fast. They were mostly running in the moment.

Arriving at the street corner, they could see a group of boys standing in the other side of the street. Mio and Ritsu had to walk there, the other two sides of the streets were going to take nowhere. The both girls stopped and looked at the boys standing there looking at them. They seemed to be punks, holding big pieces of wood sticks and empty alcohol bottles. Ritsu counted around 10 boys or more there.

"Let's cross the street." Ritsu said in a taut voice.

When they started doing it, the boys moved to the middle of the stret.

"Hey brave girl, come over here and beat us up. I dare you." One of them said.

They started talking and laughing.

"This little shit fucked up with Kouchi's face? He indeed is a pussy."

"That will be easy."

"They tall one is mine, she is beautiful."

"Isn't the black haired the one Kouchi wanted to fuck with? She really have big boobs, just like he said."

They were getting closer to the girls.

"Where do you think you two little girls are going?" The one that seemed to be the leader got in the way of both.

"What do you want?" Ritsu boldly said.

They laughed. The guy pushed Ritsu making her fall. Mio didn't know what to do. It was more than 10 boys against 2 girls. She had tears on her eyes. Ritsu looked at her. "You'll be fine." The brunette said quietly.

"Let us go..." Mio said with a brittle voice. She was about to cry.

"Do it, guys." The leader said while holding Mio and her mouth for her not to ask for help.

The group started hitting Ritsu with kicks and also with the wood sticks. She was moaning and screaming of pain, trying to protect her face with her arms, which were getting completely hurt already. Her face was vulnerable now. Wounds were appearing more and more on her, blood could also be visible on the sticks. She was crying for help and was almost fainting of pain. Mio was crying and trying to go away from the guy's arms. It was the most painful thing for her to watch her childhood friend being broken like that.

After a minute or two, the leader decided it was already too much "Stop." He said.

All of the boys stepped back.

"Learn to never mess with people like us again, little brat." He let Mio go, who was in complete shock. She knelt down by Ritsu's side.

"Ritsu!" She screamed.

Ritsu was bleeding a lot, she could barely move.

"Can we have our dessert now?" They said looking at the leader.

"Let the girl be." He said. The boys complained for some seconds. "Let's go now before someone sees us."

The boys went away, leaving the two girls there, in the dark street, where not a single soul passed by.


End file.
